


FrAntic - Missing You

by Eth0



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M, Spy!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eth0/pseuds/Eth0
Summary: Top special agent Antonio Maria de Mello Breyner Felix da Costa is as skilled as they come - witty, sharp, and lethal, but as he pursues his most notorious targets through the roulette tables of Monaco, he cannot shake the feeling that he is missing something, or someone. However, his hopes may be closer to home than he initially conceives.





	FrAntic - Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montecarlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/gifts).



Antonio looked up into the gold rimmed mirror, water streaming from the contours of his cheeks in channels down his jaw and away, dripping in streams down the porcelain drain. Small bits of Riviera magic joined the days grime at the base of the sink as the Iberian spy stared at the silvery planar reflection. He certainly looked the part; Michael always made sure they were kitted up with all the latest in both technology and fashion.

Letting air build up in his expanding cheeks, he paused before exhuming all the tired gases out from his lungs. Peeking down, he fixed his cuffs and tugged at his quarters. It had been a long time, but he couldn't wait any longer for his contact. The target was in the Casino, and they could leave at any moment. He took another breath, and gave himself a steely look. It was time to move.

Pivoting on his leather welt, he drew himself to his full height and strode out of the bathroom, chest puffed out, and stepped into the golden den to earn his pay.

Even if his thoughts were elsewhere, even if he had his own worries, Antonio exuded confidence. No matter his own feelings, Antonio was a natural charmer, and could wear his room like his three piece suit, which meant that his ascent through the Agency was rapid, with Michael Andretti, the Head of Intelligence Operations, giving him field work further and further afield. It was not taxing on Antonio's skill.

Only his emotions.

Of course, this was all in a days work for Special Agent Antonio Maria de Mello Breyner Felix da Costa, who surveyed the scene before him. It was twenty minutes to midnight in the Casino de Monte-Carlo, where the worlds wealthy gathered to dodge taxes and squander the gains at the blackjack tables. All manner of power and knowledge was concentrated in this vulgar red and gold patch of palace, and Michael was convinced that the Tigers would be here tonight. He would have to find them and find whatever they were looking for, even if his contact was not there to help him along the way.

The Tigers were notorious agents with the Chinese Ministry of State Security, operating with ruthless efficiency across the west. Reports indicated two young male Europeans, which in this Monaco crowd was perhaps as unhelpful as a guide could get. Nonetheless, with a shot of whiskey to aid him in the hunt, he set to work.

This hunt, ironically, began at the bar. Waiting for the aisle to quiet down, Antonio kept an eye about the row before leaning across to the barman to make small talk. The men and women who worked the bar were privy to more secrets than Prime Ministers and Presidents, and were Da Costa's first port of call in any evening sleuthing.

"Busy night." Antonio began, knocking the glass forward with an upward flick of his wrist. "I can imagine it's good business."

"Very good business." came the stiff reply, with a clipped Somerset accent that was out of place on the French Riviera. Blonde, with a stern chin that could destroy bricks, neat blonde hair, and blue eyes deeper than the Mediterranean.

Antonio nodded. This would be a tough customer, but he knew, if nothing else, charm. Moving along the side of the bench, he replied "You're not from around these parts are you? What's a Briton doing serving drinks on the continent."

He smirked, and replied "Wouldn't you like to know, charming?"

"There's a great many things I'd like to know that you can tell me." Antonio replied. "But I'm in a committed relationship, so perhaps we might just have to keep this professional."

"So I'm not to take this five hundred Euro note you've just slid across the table as a hint?"

Antonio silently chuckled, allowing the point to ferment, as they both smiled cheekily. Now the barman had a sense of being a part of Antonio's antics, a partner in crime, and had, even if he hadn't intended to, formed a positive inclination towards the Portuguese man. As the crisp notes' presence settled, Antonio slid the point home by replying "Consider it more of a tip. I'll be the one walking out of here with a hint."

Internally quite proud of that turn of phrase, he maintained character, and his suave expression did not crack even as he congratulated himself for both that and the understanding look on his opposite number's face. As the Briton pocketed the bill, he nodded and began again. 

"The name's Sam Bird. What can I get you?"

"Well, now that we've sorted that little discrepency…" Antonio began, " _ Sam, _ first, I would like another whiskey. Second, I'd just like to note that, as I said, there's definitely a crowd out tonight."

Sam nodded, as he pulled the drink, waiting for Antonio to elaborate.

"I was wondering if there were any new or interesting faces about town I could get to know a little better."

"So much for that committed relationship." Sam joked, though without seriousness. "There's a lot of interesting folk around if you know who you're looking for. All sorts of interesting people cross this bar with all sorts of questions."

It struck him very suddenly, as he asked "I'm not the first person to ask this question tonight, am I?"

Sam shook his head. "Two men. A Franc and a German. Not as pretty as you though. Were looking for a Portuguese gentleman."

Antonio smiled, with a grin like a shark, and replied "Well that sounds like a good place to start. I'd best be off to sort out that. Would hate to leave my captive audience waiting."

Sam nodded and let him be, as Antonio went to find out more about the pair. One guest knew the pair as Jean-Eric Vergne and Andre Lotterer. Another observed that while they were both European, they had spent many years abroad. There was drabbles to be gleaned from all, but the threads all hung loose. He couldn't force the matter either, as he couldn't afford to be compromised-

"HULLO?"

As the ear splitting squeal punctured his skull, Antonio winced and had to grind his teeth against his nerves to avoid roaring a foul swear. It was all he could do to not spill his drink down his lapel and draw all the attention to himself, which would put himself at risk of being put at the attention of Vergne and Lotterer.

The squealing took some moments to settle, winnowing down to a light static, ringing in his ears like a fading gunshot or flashbang. He subtly shook his head, as he tried to disguise his shock.

"Hello? You alright Ant? What's our status?"

The harshness and peaking of the sound had been addressed, but its presence, like the voice of God, still made for a bizarre experience, with the smooth tones asking innocently what was occuring. With the pet name "Ant", the slight Limburg tilt to the otherwise excellent English, nevermind Antonio's long familiarity with its owner, the voice was easy to identify.

Antonio looked about briefly to ensure that he could speak into his earpiece, which had been the source of his ear-splitting agony, before hissing "Foder, check with low volume first Robin! I'm already in the casino!"

Da Costa could see as clear as day the face of Robin Frijns morphed in guilty surprise. He wasn't in the room, hell, he probably wasn't in the country, but the intelligence aides habits and nature were well known to the Lisboner. His eyebrows would raise, eyes widening and mouth moving to a slight opening as he would look down in the realisation that he had made a mistake, and the predictable apology would follow.

"Oh goodness, oh no, I am so so sorry, god, are you okay, I mean of course but I hope you are but if my message was-"

Robin would go on, Antonio knew for experience, for some time, but for the interruption of Da Costa's chuckling, soft and amused. He could see Robins ears indignantly turn red at Antonio laughing at his panic, before he waved it off.

"Don't worry about it Robin, scared me was all. Not the end of the world." he shook, trying to disguise his speaking movements behind a sip of his drink, his mouth pursing and deforming just above the lip of the red liquid. As he allowed it to fall into his mouth, Robin took the hint and sighed.

"Yeah, my bad. I only just got into my camera room. Hopefully everything is going well."

Antonio didn't reply for a moment, wanting to avoid drawing attention to himself by talking into his glass for an extended period of time, moved away and out towards the balcony. As he bustled through the crowd, he whispered "Jean-Eric Vergne and Andre Lotterer. Do you have information on either of these in your file?"

"Uh…" came the reply, uncertain. "Gimme a minute Ant."

Antonio allowed him to go about his burrowing as he leaned out over the railing on the balcony. The French riviera was lit up with the Monaco skyscrapers below, twinkling away. He could see the sea from here, see over the Mediterranean. There was a suggestion of Corsica, a hint of Sardinia, and a rumour of North Africa at the horizon, black on blue. He wondered if Robin was within his sightlines; intel agents tended to coordinate from a distance, for their safety, but perhaps if he was staying in Tunisia, or Italy, perhaps he could be in view.

Antonio smiled at that thought.

However, he couldn't allow it to settle, as Robin replied "I've only just gotten set up down here, traffic down the Rue Grimaldi was horrible. I-"

"Wait!"

The Maastricht native stopped, interrupted, as Antonio replied "Rue Grimaldi? That's in Monte Carlo, that's- that's five minutes away…"

There was a pause, as Robin realised he had been rumbled. Hurriedly, he replied "I didn't want to distract you from the mission… I was hoping that after you were finished-"

Da Costa was almost certain Frijns said more. But his head was full of urgency and his feet were on fire. He rushed out of the casino, only pausing briefly to recall where the safe house was.

The mission could be damned. They had the names of Vergne and Lotterer after all, which would do plenty of good. However, he could not hold back any amount of the power bottled in his heart, released as he let it direct him down the midnight streets.

A heavy, charged chest carried Antonio towards the block of flats at the speed of an olympian. He was knocking on the door within five minutes of leaving the casino.

Because he and Robin had a secret. They did not discuss it over radio, as such communication could be intercepted by Michael and end both of their careers. Normally, they were continents apart, and so nothing came of it. However, it had been months since Antonio had seen Robin, and he couldn't take the risk of losing this chance. This was worth anything.

The shocked, barely awake face of the man Antonio loved opened the door, before he was embraced by the Portuguese spy, exhausted for his running and persuasion.

He loved Robin Frijns more than he loved breathing.

"I'm so sorry Antonio, I knew this mission was important and I didn't want to-"

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot."

It was said in jest, but Robin did not need a second invitation, and hugged his lover back for all he was worth. Antonio felt a great weight fall, briefly considering the source poetic before he realised that he was wildly out of balance and that they were, as a unit, falling towards the carpeted floor.

They landed with a poof, however they stayed together, held in united arms. Antonio shook his head, and, his chest heaving in and out and his throat beginning to choke up with emotion, said "God I was missing you so much. But you are here… I didn't even dare to dream."

This time, it was Robin's turn to comfort Antonio. "I felt it every bit as much. That's why I made sure I could be here, if only for this moment. I did everything in my power to be here. I even had a nice dinner made, though I expected you a little later. I couldn't stop missing you."

And why should he, Antonio wondered? He chuckled through tears as he kissed Felix again. This was the true magic of the riviera, he supposed. The romance, the glamour; all found within the wit and ingenuity, and most of all devotion, of a goofy Dutch romantic.

"God I love you."


End file.
